


Impurity

by Kosei



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blood, Dreams, Excessive Drinking, F/F, Implied Relationships, Mecha, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: A life changing event spins and spuns Marina's life out of wack, leaving her with a love for too much booze and red tipped cigarettes.Who could've known things would've turned out this way?Not she, not she.





	1. Chapter 1

What is purity?  
To most inklings, when they think of purity they think of Marina. She is the embodiment of purity. Her flawless skin and award-winning smile wins over the hearts of many. To see her announce the stages and twirl her beats and work her magic on the stage… It felt like nothing in the world could be wrong.  
That was a lie.  
The world is cruel and harsh, and anything can happen at any time. Any bit of happiness can be fleeting. Even to people as pristine as a celebrity.   
Even to someone like Marina.

She woke up. And wished she hadn’t.  
Her apartment was a mess, Tv left on from last night, couch old and covered in burn marks and black scruffs, dirty clothes tossed around, dirty dishes, all kinds of things you can think of in a mess.  
She groaned and pushed off her blanket of dirty clothes. Sneering at that blasted black top with the zipper. How did she ever wear that in the first place? It’s hideous.  
Marina picked it up and promptly threw it out the window, the wind will take care of it. She told herself.  
Next step was to get some breakfast. SQreos are breakfast right?  
Next was the guilt “Of course SQes are not fucking breakfast you moron! You fat piece of shit! FUCK you!”  
After was getting dressed. She creeped around and sniffed until she found a piece of clothing that didn’t smell terrible. It did have a questionable stain, but it was good enough. Maybe she would do laundry later, but a voice deep, deep down knew that it was not going to happen.  
Finally she checked her phone. 5 calls from her agent. She kept it set to silent and set it down. Walked back to the couch, sat down, and clicked on the tv.

“And today in the news we have Marina who was-”  
Ignore.  
“Marina-”  
No.  
“Ma-”  
Chesus, Cod dammit son of a fish what the carp is with these people?  
She settles down on a channel where a bunch of young inklings with too much time on their hands are fighting about something or other that most likely isn’t that important.  
A hearty knock on the door nearly sets her off, she glares at it and debates if it is worth the effort to get up.  
“Fuuuck me…”  
She stands up Her agent- scratch that, former agent stands there. Tentacles tied up in a bun, glasses framing her face, red pumps, and the freshest pantsuit you can buy.  
“...Hello.”  
She said stiffly  
“...what are you doing here?” Marina asked, she could feel her cheeks burning with anger and deeply scowled at her.  
Her agent didn’t flinch, and cleared her throat.  
“Toni Kensa is hosting an event party, and they want you to make a appearance.”  
“Not interested, I fired you.”  
She moves to shut the door, unfortunately for Marina, her agent moves to block the door with her shoe and steps inside  
“What do you want?”  
“You to leave me the fuck alone. I’m retired.” Marina folds her arms and doesn’t loosen her scowl.  
“You and I both know that living in this pigsty isn’t doing you any good.” She looked around the place in disgust, Marina just rolled her eyes.  
“I refuse to live in that mansion.”  
“I didn’t say you had to. Look, get out for a night, get some drinks, try on some clothes, take a few pictures, mingle, have a good time. Get out of this disgusting place, people haven’t seen you in months.”  
“That was the idea. I didn’t WANT to be seen.”  
Her agent sighed, “Please? Just as a favor?”  
“...what are you getting out of it huh?” Marina eyed her with suspicion.  
“They want to create buzz around the event.. And they offered a check…” Her agent looked to the side.  
Marina could almost laugh. She hadn’t tried to contact her in months, but as soon as someone offered her a check, suddenly POOF! She appeared right before her eyes, pretending to care about her. She had a half a mind to tell her to fuck off and kick her ass to the curb. But then again… A night of free drinks doesn’t sound too bad…  
“...Give me half of it and I’ll do it.”  
Her agent grinned, satisfied. Marina hoped that she’d leave but- fuck she whipped out a contract. Wise play bitch. Now she couldn’t get out of it.  
Marina picked up the pen with a heavy sigh, it was nice and weighty, and there was a smoothness to it. She liked it, and wished to find another to steal for herself. She scribbled her name on there, basically unreadable. Her agent snatched up the contract and with award-winning business smile, thanked her and dropped off a final bombshell.  
“Oh, I forgot to mention one final thing. The event is tonight. At 10.”  
“Tch.” Marina sneered, fucking bitch. Her agent sensed her welcome had just overstayed, and left. Marina contemplated on what to do next. She could actually rummage around in her closet and put effort into looking nice, or she could say fuck it and not bother.  
Goddammit she was just too tired for this shit… The decision was made to take a nap.

Marina’s always hated looking for things. It always felt as if she couldn’t ever find anything. Her was better at finding things than she- No shut up quit drifting off and find it already.  
Ah, bingo.  
Marina swallowed as she looked at the shimmery aquamarine dress. The sleeves and dress was long, and the back was exposed when worn. Absolute rubbish. Disgusting. It was perfect.  
The party should have already started, but she was being “fashionably late”, she also wanted to get there when all the photographers would (hopefully) be plastered and wouldn’t bother her as much as usual. It was a lost cause, she knew but the hope was still there.  
Anyways, she puts on the dress, not bothering with the shoes, nobody could see them anyway. Called a cab, and prayed to cod that this event wouldn’t be awful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can't rewind, we've gone too far.

Being a celebrity sucks. She doesn’t care what anyone else thinks, being a celebrity fuckin’ blows. If she could take it all back, the songs, the performances, everything, she would. In a heartbeat. The crowds, and harassment isn’t worth it. The fans aren’t worth it. Fuck anyone who says they are, they’re lying. They really mean your wallets are.  
Even Marina must admit, it does feel good knowing you have more money than what most people could even imagine. Not that it’s going to any use. It could’ve gone to a charity but no fuck that, it went to her personal cigarette fund. Speaking of which…  
She lit a cigarette, her favorite kind with the red tips and breathed in.  
“Hey, you can’t smoke in here.”  
“Shut up and drive.”  
The taxi driver didn’t pipe up again. She rolled her eyes, muttered how he’s a moron, and breathed in again. She rolled down the windows and watched as the billowing smoke disappear into the wind.  
“We’re here.”  
Marina sighed, threw out the cigarette, shelled out a couple thousand G, shoved it into the cupholder next to the driver, climbed out, and slammed the door shut. The taxi speeds off into the night. She looks at the chic, glass-window building from the outside. The thumping house music that haunts her dreams and drives her insane is shot directly into her brain and leaks out of her ears. She hates it. Despises it. It crawls across her skin and makes her want to vomit.  
But there’s no absolute chance of getting out. Suck it up you whiny bitch baby. Be glad the front entrance is empty you fucking pig.  
She slaps herself, hoping to give herself +5 determaination. It half works, and she heads inside.  
The bouncer at the entrance gives her bit of a look, nods, and lets her in. Immediately, she can see young inklings in skimpy outfits grinding on each other. Oh Cod, led me strength. She had hoped with all her heart it wasn’t… that kind of party. But Cod hates her, apparently, and her she was. Music so loud you can’t hardly think, expensive alcohol in colorful shades, skimpy clothing that revealed fresh young flesh in the dozens, and bright lights that spun and danced across the floor… What was she doing here?  
She traveled straight to the bar, already she could here whoops and yells and the “hey looks! It’s marina!”  
“What’s she doing here?”  
She ignored them, and hoped that at least her god was merciful enough to spare her from the paparazzi.She sat down at the white, “modern” barstools and waved the bartender over.  
“What would you like miss?” The bartender had a “man bun” with tentacles shaved off the sides, and spoke in a posh, clearly fake accent.  
“Can it brainiac, I just want something that’s strong enough to get me away from this place.”  
The bartender nodded and grabbed a few multi-colored bottles, stirring and whisking them around into some sort of concoction. Marina wasn’t impressed and looked around to see a couple models walking around, the new toni kensa clothing wasn’t really her style. There seemed to be a girls and boys school uniform, a black and white pants suit, and… well, from what Bare-foot-Octo-boy was wearing, just some shorts and a white tank top. No shoes, of course.  
He looked bored and sat a table, flipping through his shellphone. Ignoring the chaos around him. Cod she wished that was her. Why didn’t she think of that? Well, I guess drinking yourself silly isn’t that bad a option. That was how she survived….  
Those first…  
Few…  
Months…  
She immediately downed the drink that was handed to her and slammed it onto the counter, ice in it tinkling against the glass. 

“Woah…”  
“Look at her.”  
“So pathetic, look at her. Drowning her sorrows in alcohol. How pathetic.”  
“She’s really gone downhill.”  
“She never was the same after-”  
She yells over the voices, ‘GIMME A DRINK, BARTENDER!”  
The bartender, most likely thinking how he isn’t paid enough for this, sighs and gives up on mixing around a bunch of colorful drinks. He bends down, sets a bottle of bourbon, a fresh glass with a pink colored squid-lemon as a decoration, and some ice. Then turned to serve someone else. Marina greedily forces the bottle open, and pours it into her mouth. The bartender looked at her appalled. She flipped him off and finished off the bottle. The bottle is slammed onto the counter, ice in the glass jingling in harmony. Then wiped her mouth off with her sleeve.  
A whistle pierces through the air, out of habit, her head whips around to the culprit. Oh. It’s some random-ass fuck boy. He looks at him with his shaved smooth tentacles, and tanned skin.  
“Daaaaaamn girl, that was a whole bottle of bourbon. You sure know how to hold yer liquor, don’tcha?” he looked her up and down with a sly smile. She wanted to puke up her guts all over him.  
“Wuzzit to you?”   
“Nuthin. It’s just that I like my women like I like my coffee, pipin’ hot and full of cream.” he winked, and Marina wanted to fucking die. Take out a knife, and watch as as the blood drip out from her body slowly…  
And her body…  
Crumple to the ground…  
Drip, drip.  
“Hey, hey” he snaps his fingers at her, she scowls and jerks her head away. “Pay attention when I’m talkin’ yeah?”  
“Excuse me?” she spits out.  
“I’d just hate for a lucky girl like you to miss out.”  
“...I’m not interested thank you.” she turns her nose up at him.  
“Aw come on? Why not?”  
“Please, why would I be interested in you? I could have any guy in here.”  
He scoffs, “Yeah right. You and me both know you’re all washed up. Yer being replaced as we speak.”  
“Better replaced than with you.”  
“Is it because of what happened to her? Look that was like what, 2 years ago? You need to move-”  
“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I NEED! YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!” She knocks off both glasses into the floor. The entire "event" goes silent, all beady eyes on her.

“Poor thing…”  
“She’s such a mess.”  
“She’s drunk.”  
“She shouldn’t be here.”  
“What the hell is she doing?”  
Even bare-foot-octo-boy’s eyes where on her. Dark sunglasses masking his expression.  
She stands up and rushes out, shoving past people, the exit welcomes her, thank cod, home free-  
“THERE SHE IS!”  
Bright flashes surround her, blindingly white, she rubs her eyes and stumbles back  
“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN RATS!”  
“Marina! Marina! Over here! Our readers want to-”  
Voices talked over and circled around her, oh cod get away GET AWAY!  
“Can you talk to us about-”  
“DO NOT SAY HER NAME!”

 

It happened so quick. Before she knew it people were running away, screaming, yelling. She stared at her hand. Sharp nails and hand dripping with blood. Drops falling to the ground. Drip, drip.  
And the injured body of a paparazzi on the ground.  
Drip, drip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Second fanfiction starting strong! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm self-conscious about my works, so I just hope that it isn't horrible. The last one a' wrote was pretty planned out ahead of time. I wrote something before it that's similar, just had a few things tacked on, swapped around, and removed to make it better and longer. This one is based of a discussion with a freind who's obsessed with both Marina and sanitized octolings (don't ask me why.) Only thing I had written ahead were a couple of rough drafts. I feel that they are much worse than the final. Particularly the one where Marina constantly argues with herself. Realistic? depends if you're me. Confusing? Yes.  
> To summarize; idk what im doing i just hope it turns out well.


	3. Away from your problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation with the most unexpected of people.

She remembered a story from her fleeting childhood.  
Four Cods once ruled over the land. Each were friends with the only octopus in the world. Then one day, they disappeared. The octopus cried and cried, oh so lonely! There was no one else but octopus. The cods heard the octopus cries and gave them one last gift. Suddenly, sea urchins, jellyfish, inklings, prawns, and other species appeared! And they all wanted to be friends with the little octopus. The octopus smiled, and lived happily for the rest of its life.

Marina wondered why she was thinking of fairy tales while traveling down a dark and dingy alleyway. Her dress was torn and ripped, not that she gave a damn. Scruffs and dirt blemished her face, and blood still stained her hand. Her apartment was surrounded by police, and everyone everywhere had heard what… what she had done.  
It felt like a bad nightmare. It was so hard to stomach… 

She’s been so, so close before to doing something like that. She knew that. It’s why she stayed away all this time. Away from the limelight. Away from that mansion. Away from the loud obnoxious crowds.  
Why did she go?  
Just why, just why?!  
Why in the world did she go?!?!  
Maybe she was looking for someone, to get up and tell her to get off her ass and go somewhere. And look where it got her.  
What was the point of running away? Everybody knew what she looked like anyway. Even if they didn’t all she had was 3,000 G, and the clothes on her back. She couldn't outrun it for long.  
She was fucked. Screwed. No chance of getting out of it.   
Maybe-  
Darkness.  
Sweet, sweet darkness. It pulls her beyond the brink, and it’s warm embrace soothes her.

She wakes up, weary, vision blurry, she puts a hand up to her head and the setting around her comes together.  
A white, white… white.  
Lots of white. She sits up, it appears to be an infirmary. It looks… familiar.  
She stands up and realizes that she’s wearing a crisp, again, white hospital gown. Beside her was a wall-to-floor mirror. In front of her was a door, and next to the mirror were a desk and a set of drawers. She stared into her reflection, expecting to look like a ‘effing mess. She was… surprised to see that her skin was just as smooth and chocolaty brown as always, bruises and scratches gone without a trace. She looked at her hands. The blood was gone. The only blemish left were the dark circles under her eyes. She stared at her reflection blankly for a few minutes. Then got up, and attempted to open the door. Locked. Marina took a few steps back and slammed her shoulder into the door. Pain shot through her shoulder and she hissed in pain.  
No luck.

She started rummaging around the desk and drawers. Found a few notes written in… Octarian.  
Oh no.  
She knew where she was. She had to get out of here- NOW! Throwing herself against the door, she hit and kicked and punched with loud thumps and knocks until her fists were a brilliant shade of bright red and her palms stung. Breathing heavily, Marina stared into the palms Why was Cod punishing her like this…? Stuck back here. She curled up onto the hard titled floor.

She woke up when something hit her leg.   
A female octoling towered above her, looking at her with pity and a bit worryingly. The door had hit her ankle. 

“U-um, are you-“  
“I don’t need your DAMN pity. “ Marina spat this out as she stood up, now towered over the octoling, being a whole head taller. She looked at her with squinted eyes and a sneer. The octoling swallowed and there was a long moment of silence. 

“Why the FUCK. Am I here?” Her scowl did not loosen one bit.   
“U-um, t-the DJ wants to see you….” 

Marinas eyebrows flew up in shock for a brief moment. Just a moment. Her expression hardened again.   
“Why?”  
“U-Um I don’t know…”  
“Tell him he can shove it. “  
“I-I can’t tell him that! P-please come with me!” she cried out with desperation, which only made Marina want to say no to her even more.  
“How did he even escape from that damn snow globe?!”  
“H-he’s been here for 6 months….” Her eyes shifted all over the place, looking at anywhere 

6 months. Holy carp she’s been behind. 

“Again. Why does he want to talk to me? If it’s a plan to take the zapfish I’m double not interested, he can shove it up his ass. “   
The octoling looked guilty to the side.   
“If he wants to talk to me, go tell him to get off his throne and come here himself. “

“That won’t be necessary. “  
Marinas blood went cold. The female Octavian slowly looked behind her and… he was there. In all his big headed glory.   
“S-sir!” The octoling squeaked and stiffly saluted.   
“Stand aside private Kimiko. “  
Kimiko nodded and quickly stepped out of the way. 

“...You’re happy with yourself Octavio? Kidnapping me so I can come here? You make me sick.” She spat at his feet. This didn’t deter Octavio.   
“You asked why you are here.”  
“...”

 

“It isn’t fair isn’t it? How they get to live blissful lives while you struggle in silence. Life moves on while you suffer. They have already moved on. Forgotten what happened to her. “  
“...How the shell did you know about that?” Her hands curled into balls, very very close to start swinging.   
“I have my eyes and ears. You saw those disgusting, disturbing inklings. The lives they live and lead. Hailing celebrities like the squid sisters like they are Cod. And looking down on anyone they deem… “unfresh. “  
“...” marina couldn’t deny any of this. “Maybe so… but they have their good qualities too. “  
“Like what?”  
“...They get to make their own decisions. They don’t live at the hands of a fucking dictator. “

Octavio scoffed. “What else is there to do? We are confined to this one space. We aren’t allowed to go anywhere else. “  
“Y-you’re wrong. “ her voice quivered a bit “t-there are ones who escaped-“  
“What about the ones who aren’t strong enough to go on their own?”  
“WHY DO YOU BRAINWASH US THEN?!”  
He stifles, like a cat ready to strike.

“I have NEVER brainwashed you. I give orders, and you follow them. But suddenly you hear a bit of music and think that suddenly, it makes a fish-frying difference. There have been ones who’ve listened to that bastard of a song, and remain loyal to me. Those are the ones I need. Not some flippy-floppy soldiers who make their mind up on what beat is the freshest. “  
Marina stands her ground, “...” he did have somewhat of a point- no wait what was she saying?!

 

“You never gave us another choice!”  
“You would never have left if it weren’t for that song. Face it, I’m not the one to blame, yourselves are. I take care of you, make sure you’re well fed, have a good place to sleep, after the Inkling race ostracized us and pushed us away from the surface. I wanted us to have a better life! That is why I wanted the great zapfish! Without electricity, there is no music at all!”  
“...But you started the war.” Marina said simply, her expression finally softening a bit.

“They did. They try to justify it, but they can’t change what they did. They started losing turf, and decided to storm in and take ours. I’m sure there’s some sort of excuse they make for that.”

There's a long pause. Silence echoes through the entire hallway. Staring intensely at each other. Marina swallowed, and stood her ground.  
“...You still haven’t answered why I’m here.” she finally growls  
“I want you to help me.”  
“Why should I?”  
“Don’t you want revenge? All of those people keep constantly harassing you. Never leaving you alone. You had to shut out the world in order to get away from it all. Once you finally snapped, they pinned all the blame on you didn’t they? And weren’t they the ones who did… that?”

“....I need some time to think.”  
Octavio sighed. “Fine, Private, take her to my private guest bedroom.”  
Marina looked at him in confusion, “Guest bedroom?”  
“You are my guest. “ he simply said, brushing her off with 3 of his tentacles, and walking away, Well it was more more of a slither. She briefly wondered…

 

“U-Um… this way please. “  
She usually didn’t listen to people like this… Apparently Octavio still had some influence on her. But even with that thought in the back of her mind… she still thought he had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I knew how to add indents;;;  
> anyway, hope you enjoy! All I want to do recently is write write write write, but eventual burnout is in order.  
> So enjoy it while it lasts.


	4. Bubble bath dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina takes a bubble bath, and has a dream.

Marina was a little curious about Kimiko, but also didn’t care enough to ask why she knew where he lived, or why she had the authority to take her there.  
She eyes her appearance, she had the standard female octoling hair, the one she had seen many in the square have, and big doe-like eyes; a shade of orange in color, and lightly tanned skin.  
Kimiko led her up into a room the size of a apartment. It had a nice view of octo valley, and cracks and crevices of the gorge spread out through the window. Octavio’s tastes were taking old-fashioned items and taking a spin on it. The apartment reflected that with there being old-fashioned wooden decor being painted black and white, for a modern look. Tatami mats lay on the floor, and the doors are paper sliding doors. 

Marina couldn’t care less.  
“Where’s the bathroom? I wanna take a bath, drink some booze and smoke a cig.”  
Kimiko stifles at the mention of drugs and alcohol. She’s innocent. How cute.  
“U-Um I-I don’t think we have any of that…”  
Fuck.  
“Well, do you know where that ugly ass dress is? There’s some cigs in there.”  
“S-sorry…” her eyes dart all over the place, “I-I don’t know where it is…”  
Double fuck.  
“Well, if you want me to be sane around here, you better get cho ass up and find some already.”  
“O-Okay….?”  
“By the way, you haven’t answered my question on where the damn bathroom is. “ Marina was slightly annoyed, and you could tell by the tone of her voice.  
Kimiko pointed out the spiral staircase, and then to the first room visible.  
“Thanks. “ she didn’t listen to anything Kimiko had to say and climbed up the stairs, opened and slammed the door shut; then turned on the bath, teal ink pooled out of the spicket and into the white porcelain.  
The bathtub was a claw-foot tub because of course it was, she rummaged around under the black and white marble sink to see what else was in there. Her eyes lit up when she saw a pink bottle that read: “Pink cherry blossom bubble bath.” She immediately uncapped the bottle and poured it into the warm ink. The white bubbles frothed up and released their floral scent. Marina finally peeled of her hospital gown and lowered herself in, then turned the spicket off.

What was left is silence. Just her breathing. She couldn’t even hear if Kimiko was downstiars or not… 

Her mind drifted off to memories of when she and her got a new bathtub and had the bright idea to take a bath together. Her made herself a mustache of bubbles and it ended with a bubble fi-

Marina repeatedly slapped herself for bringing it up,over and over and over, until there were no thoughts left.  
…..Her mind drifted again to what Octavio had brought up earlier. Her mind was in a crossroads.  
On one hand, he was right. Inklings were celebrity-obsessed maniacs with little care for much else in their empty, empty heads But on the other, she wasn’t completely sure if they were completely to blame for the… what had happened.  
Did they deserve to be punished?  
….Punished…  
Punished…  
Punished…  
She hates them. Despises them. Their screams would be music to her ears. If only she could destroy them… But Octavio is too much of a wuss for that…  
Her eyes slowly closed, and before she knew it, darkness had her in her grasp.

Her smile. She smiled so brightly.  
“Yo! Reena! Where have you been?”  
That nickname… she hated it so much but it felt so nice to be called that again. Marina reached out to her.  
“I’ve missed you so much Pearlie…”  
“Ehhhh don’t get all mushy on me Marina!” her laugh echoed throughout the space.  
Marina looked around, it was a field.. All around them was lush green grass and flowers, she smiled. She hadn’t felt so happy in months. She could feel the tears drip from her eyes and down her face.  
“Eh?! W-why are you crying?!”  
“I-I’m fine Pearlie I-I just thought… I was so scared I lost you forever!”  
She hugged her tiny body, her hug felt so nice… she’s missed this so much… Why did this end in the first place? Pearls wonderful, wonderful laugh rang through the air again, and her bright eyes shone and sparkled brightly.  
“I never left! I am always with you…” she put a hand over Marinas heart.  
And just like that.  
Her world shatters. Her heart, and all of the happiness and hope sinks far far down.  
“N-no wait P-Pearl please stay with me! Right here!”  
“Marina… It isn’t your time.”  
“PEARL PLEASE! I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!”  
“Yes you can Marina! You were always so much smarter than me! If anyone could do it- it’s you!”  
“Pea-”

 

She woke up.  
She felt as of she’s been gutted. She felt so empty and dull inside.

Death would be better than this.

She stood up, her skin was pruned, wrinkled, and the bath water was pretty much cold. She had been sleeping there for who knows how long now…  
The door opened with a click and swung.

“O-Oh my goodness! I-I’m sorry!” Kimiko looked away, face bright red, Marina had made no moves to cover herself. She felt a tinge of annoyance and glared at her.   
“There’s a thing called knocking.”  
“S-sorry…”  
She sets down the bundle of clothes onto the sink.  
“U-um…”  
“...” Marina looked at her unexpectedly while she still desperately avoided looking at her  
“... can I braid your tentacles once you’ve gotten your clothes on?”  
“...Maybe?” Marina was thrown off by that question, out of the questions she could have expected from her, that would be at the bottom. Kimiko nodded and quickly shut the door behind her.  
“...” Marina stared at the left behind clothes and picked them up. She sighed at what it was. The Elite Octoling uniform, with a shiny silver breastplate and all. She figured at least it was better than walking around naked and slid on the black shorts and matching top. It felt weird without the metal plate so she hooked it on and stepped out the bathroom.

Kimiko looked at her with bright eyes.  
“Wow! You look great.”  
Marina couldn’t think of anything witty to say and just grinned in response.  
“So… Can I pretty please braid your tentacles?”  
“...” she sighed, “Fine. Fine. Fine you can braid my tentacles. Whatever.”  
Kimiko smiled, “sit down, sit down! “  
“Where?”  
“U-um… I’ll bring a stool! So you can sit down and look at yourself in the mirror!” Kimiko lept off. Soon Marina ears twitched and she scowled at the squeak and squealing of a chair being dragged across the wooden floors. Kimiko came back into sight and plopped the white stool in front of the gold-decorated medieval mirror. Marina made a mental note of how it didn’t match the rest of the place and sat down.  
Kimiko hummed as she slicked back her tentacles and began twisting them together.  
“...The fuck you wanted to braid my tentacles so bad for?”  
“I-I like braiding tentacles...”  
“I can tell. “  
Kimiko looked in deep thought, “...Y-You know I-I once saw one of your performances on the surface once… You were very good.”  
That got her attention, “You’ve been up there?”  
“Mmhmm.”  
“Why the fuck are you down here then?”  
“...I-I don’t think I belong up there…”  
“...” Marina was confused, and Kimiko seemed to sense this.  
“I-I don’t care much for turf wars a-and while i do like their fashion and music… I don’t know. I just don’t think I belong up there…”  
“...”  
Huh.

She finishes braiding her tentacles, Marina stares at her dreary-eyed reflection. Dark circles still ran under her eyes. What a miserable fucking creature, she thought.  
“You’re so pretty Marina! I wish I had skin like yours…”  
“...”  
“I-It’s getting pretty late you should-”  
“I’m not going to bed.” The dream had decided that for her.  
“O-Oh okay…Do you want company then? I’m not very tired either…”

 

“...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hecking writing machine atm  
> but that just means that burnout will be absolutely awful...  
> Still though, i'm having fun. When that time comes it comes...  
> still wish i knew how to add indents.


	5. Smoking against the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina takes a smoke with what's-his-face.

Darkness files away and her senses are flooded, oh cod dammit…. Head banging, clanging with sharp pain… Mouth dry… light too bright...a damn hangover. Ugh, what happened….?  
Warmth brushes against her arm, she jolts and looks for its source.

...Why is kimiko sleeping with her in bed.  
Her soft breaths brushed against Marina’s face, and she sat up. Her dainty hands shook. She swallowed and peeked under the sheets… They are both fully dressed. Thank cod almighty, he’s had SOME mercy on her.  
The stench of alcohol floods her senses, and she sees several cans and glass bottles, some brittles shards across the floor. The light from outside made them glisten.  
She looks beside of her, the ashtray on the nightstand is full of cigarette stubs. The vaguely smell still. Enough of looking around, she needed to know if she did or said anything stupid, and needed to know it now. Both of her hands placed onto Kimiko and she shook her awake. Kimiko’s tangerine eyes slowly opened and she let out a low hum.  
“Hm?”  
“Get. The. Fuck. Up.”  
Kimiko slowly raised her head and yawned, dramatically stretching her arms to the sky. After a moment her arms laid comfortably by her sides and she looked at Marina in confusion.  
“What is it Marina? Is something wrong?”  
“What. The fuck. Happened. Last. Night.”  
“Well, I-I asked if you wanted company and you said you would l-let me stay i-if I bought alcohol and cigarettes. I-I managed to convince a-a couple of octo troopers to help me; we sneaked some from the surface. Y-you drank a lot a-and started acting weird after a while and forced me to sleep in the same bed as you…”  
“Chesus fishing christ I’m a fish-fucking mess.” Marina pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning. She couldn’t wake up not one day without being reminded that she is a mistake.  
“I-I-I’m fine y-you didn’t do anything to me! Y-you just kinda rambled about… Pearls?”  
“...”  
Marina rummaged through the night stand, and pulled out half a pack of cigarettes. Red tips greeted her when she opened and slid one out. She rummaged for a lighter, and the night stand delivered. The end of the cigarette ignited and she breathed, the smoke giving her a familiar, soothing, hug. All the stress was brushed away and her nerves were calmed. She spoke up after a moment of indulgence..

“...Let’s get something straight here.”  
“O-okay?”  
“We are not friends. We are as far away from that you can get. “  
“W-”  
“Let me fucking finish.” she snapped. Kimiko nodded. Marina could see tears form around her eyes. Pussy.  
“We are not friends. We never will be. You showed me around to where Octavio asked you too, and gave me booze and cigs. That is fucking it. Get that through your damn thick skull before you get hurt.”  
“I...I thought we were friends…”  
“Well, that was a mistake. You ASSUMED we are friends. I don’t know why you would think that.”  
“I-I-”  
“Get out.”  
“...Okay…”

Once her footsteps disappeared, she was left with nothing but silence. She didn’t exactly feel like drinking her sorrows away with booze just yet, and there was only a TV for any kind of entertainment. Fuck that shit, as if she wanted to hear more bashing again.  
Now was the time to explore.  
She nosed around the place, searching for a pair of shoes, she found a pair of black boots. Whatever. She slipped them up, tightened the laces, and set off. 

She wandered mostly around the gorge. Slipping in and out from stations for Octarians, and the underground tow- well, it was more of a “residential area” if that made sense. The whole place was much more empty than expected. The only thing that was really left were all the snipers and Commanders troopers and whatever. The ones that were pretty stupid, all things considered. They didn’t have the mental capacity to disobey Octavio’s orders, which explained why they were there. She did occasionally see an octoling-  
Wait.  
Backtrack.  
“Hey.”  
“Oh my cod.”  
“What?”  
It was the mother-SON OF A FUCKING FISH DICK- bare-foot-octo-boy.  
“You’re the barefoot guy from the toni kensa ads.”  
“That I am.” he leaned casually against the orangish colored rock of the gorge. The same dark shades from that night covered his eyes and he wore a Ink-wash shirt. Marina always preferred the Ink-fall shirt. Honestly, it didn’t really suit him, but she supposed it only looked good because that's what he was paid to do.

“Why the fuck are you down here?”  
“Been a spy for octavio for months now. You have a cig on ya?”  
“Wait wait- what?”  
“Do you have a cig on ya?”  
She could- and probably should have, slapped him. “Not that you fucking moron, what was that about a spy?”  
“That's what I am.”  
“But why?”  
He shrugged, “It’s fun. I’m one person in front of my fans, and one in front of everyone here. I’m doing a damn good job of it too. You got a cig on you or not?”  
Marina huffed and pulled one out of the box. He grabbed it and pulled out a lighter, cigarette in between his teeth. The lighter snipped and snapped, and a gentle bright flame grew. The tip ignited and the smoke grew and grew and disappeared into the sky. The sight made Marina crave for one too, she snatched one out and found herself leaning against the same rock. Looking into the days sky. It was a beautiful day. As beautiful as it could be, anyways.

“Why are you down here?” barefoot-octo eventually asked, smoke spitting out of his mouth as he spoke.  
“Kidnapped, basically. Octavios got some kinda crazy fucking plan, or he just has the same one but with- I don't fucking know- Marie maybe? Instead, or some shit.”  
Barefoot laughed, “Yeah, sounds like it. Everyone in inkopolis is still talking about your hit and run with the paparazzi. Everyone's been itching to see you pop out of nowhere and take your ass to court. I could see it now, it being reported on the news with the caption TRIAL OF THE CENTURY!” he boldly exclaimed, with dramatic hand motions. His words echoed throughout the gorge. “But then again, every trial is the trial of the century aint it?”  
“Oh cheesus…” Marina sighed, she felt like a train engine, seeing all the smoke spill out with the rest of her breath. “Can someone tell them that isn’t fucking happening?”  
“So you’re staying down here eh?” His afro glinted in the sunlight, and his eyes probably would be if she could see them.  
“...Probably. I fucking hate inklings.” she grimaced and took a deep inhale of the cigarette. Feeling her stress levels rise and rise.  
“Oooohhh… so THAT’S your problem.” he took a deep thoughtful inhale of his cigarette, as if he’d solved one of the world's greatest mysteries.  
“The fuck you mean by that?” she asked, mustering up a hateful glare. It didn’t seem to be very effective.  
“Everyone started picking at you because you hate them. Fans can tell when you’re being disingenuous believe it or not.”  
“Bullshit, as if you’re one of THOSE guys who actually swallow that bull shit about “loving your fans” or what the fuck ever it is exactly.”  
“Not really, but I’m good enough at faking. Besides, models don’t need to be loved by too many people to stay relevant. They just need to be hot, and make the clothes look hot. Both I can do.”  
“I didn’t ask for them to “love me.” It’s all their fault that any of this happened- wait are you trying to imply that this is all my fault??!”  
“I’m not saying anything but.. Does a jellyfish swim?”  
“Fuck you.” She felt lame, he looking like she's got her “all figured out” and can only muster a fuck you. “Last time I give you a cigarette, barefoot boy.”  
“I have a name you know,” he replied snarkily.  
“Enlighten me then hotshot.” Marina spat back at him.  
“Vector.”  
“....Vector.”  
“That is my name, yes.”  
“....I’ll label that under the things I don’t give a fuck about.”  
He shrugged, flicked away the rest of his cigarette and stomped on it, dusting the leftover ashes off his clothes.  
“Oh Kimiko!” he waved over in the distance. Of fucking course Kimiko showed up again, marinas face contorted into a scowl, and Kimiko looked nervous. Marinas body shifted to the side, armed across, looking at her through the corner of her eyes.  
“H-hello Marina.”  
“...”  
“Y-Your tentacles are still braided I see…”  
“...been meaning to take them down…” she grumbled.  
“T-the DJ wanted me to ask if you’ve made a decision….”  
“...Yeah.” she said flatley  
“O-oh!” Kimiko looks mildly surprised, and Vector, that rat bastard, looked amused.  
“Well, don’t keep us in suspense, what is it?” he smirked  
“...tell him. Whatever it is, I’m onboard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a writing machine  
> Smoking is such an aesthetic for me, its so pretty... and smelly and yucky and gross.  
> I think of my Aunt when I think of smoking. How much her car and house stinks... I wonder how she is.  
> Still wish I knew how to add indents :/


	6. How Octolings Reproduce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina helps write a song, and Kimiko learns about the birds and the bees.

A week passed and her habit of drinking late into the night hadn’t dispart. It being the only constant in her life at all, it seemed.  
Anyways, Octavio is cooking up a plan for them. No clue what, but if it was lame she had a little side project she’s been working on when she wasn’t trying to drink to forget.  
Those dreams… two more she’s had since then. She can’t even remember what she said at this point…  
Each night of those was the same. She’s get her hopes up, only to be squashed. Those days she did nothing but drink and drink and smoke and drink.

“Why do you HAVE to join me every time?!” Marina was getting a bit tipsy,a rare event, but she had been going at it since 6:00 and it was now nearing 11:00.  
Vector shrugged, “Free cigs.”   
“I-I just want to make sure you’re alright…” Kimiko murmured.  
“Don’t you have anything better to do?!”  
Vector shrugged again, Kimiko shook her head.  
“I-I really don’t… I don’t have any orders from the DJ other than waiting… for orders.”  
“Same here.” he smirked, and she scowled.  
“Go and fuck some hot chick or something! Get out of here! I can’t stand your dumbass face!”  
He exhaled from his cigarette and sighed, “Y’know I would like that I really would. Just one problem- I DON’T HAVE A DICK..”  
“What’s a dick?”  
“....Inklings don’t reproduce by cutting off tentacles.”  
“They don’t??!” she looked downright shocked. Mouth in a perfect “O” shape.  
“Nope.”  
“Then how do they?”  
“Uh, they like take the girl and the boy genitalia and ram them together. Apparently it feels good.”  
Marina rolled her eyes, “that’s not how it-”  
“Where is it?”  
“Here, supposedly.” he gestures towards his crotch.  
“I don’t have anything there. It’s just skin.”   
“Same here.”  
“COULD WE NOT TALK ABOUT SEX HERE??! NONE OF US HAVE ANYTHING THERE WE GET IT!” she slammed down the can and crushed it in her hand, they both jumped.  
“S-sorry I was just curious!”  
“Just shut the fuck up about it already!”  
“O-Okay…”  
“Man no wonder people hate you! You’re an asshole!” he chuckled and lit another cigarette.  
“Shut the fuck you you dick head! Shove it up your ass!” Marina spat back.  
“Oh, speaking of people hating you, a new pop-star duo has popped up. They’ve finally quit talking about you and moved onto “strawberry and vanilla-chan” his face contorted into mild disgust. He continued, “Their catchphrase is “be sweet!,” stay fresh was bad but this is some awful shite.”  
“...I’m going to bed.”  
She stood up and walked out  
“Marina-”  
Her only response back was the slam of her door.

 

….

Of course she didn’t really leave.  
While exploring the gorge she found a dusty abandoned workshop. Full of raw materials to work with.  
She always been handy with her hands, she was usually responsible for fixing whatever was broken in the mansion *they* used to live in. She remembered the first track she had created fondly, cooked up on a half-broken keyboard and whatever she could find. It had really impressed…. her…  
Anyways, she knew that whatever Octavio had in store was going to be lame as shit, so seeing all this machinery really got her creative juices flowing. It was shaping up really nice already, and in a couple weeks would be ready to go.  
She worked on this continuously until oil stained her hands black and her knees were red and scraped.  
She went back. They were gone.  
Good.  
That fucktard smoked the last of the cigarettes… swear to cod.  
She threw the ashtray aside, walked up the stairs, to her bed, and without washing any of the grease or ashy shit off, plopped herself right into the bed.  
Guaranteed in the morning they’d be nice and grey.  
Not that she cared. No, no.

She woke to a couple slams on the door  
“Marina! Marina!” Kimiko yelled through the door, Marina wanted to rip the tentacles out of her scalp, fry them up, and eat the for breakfast fro ruining her sleep.  
“What the fuck do you want??!” She screamed back.  
“The DJ wants you! The DJ is finally ready to tell us his plans!”  
Oh fuck.  
“Ugh…” she threw the covers off, anger simmering into mild annoyance. Her sheets, surprise, surprise, were dirty as a sea cow. She flung the door open, Kimiko veered back, looked as if she'd nearly been smacked in the face. Would’ve been funny if she had.  
“Y-your tentacles are kinda messy- l-let me help-”   
By habit she’d smacked her hand away, and Kimiko looked at her with hurt puppy eyes.  
“...just bring me to him. You can fix them later.”  
“...Okay.”  
“....Go on. Go.”  
“...”  
Kimiko quietly led Mirena out and deep, deep, into the gorge. Surroundings changing to the floating platforms above the endless landscape, to looking up to those platforms and walking, walking forward.   
A ghost town.  
She remembered this area being so much more busy and bustling… It’s so weird seeing this place so bare and… empty. More so than any other area… So far.  
….

 

“Well that was a fucking waste of time.” Marina huffed and popped the top off a drink.  
Vector, arms folded, nodded.“Agreed. I mean… but he really couldn’t think of anything else…?”  
“U-Uh…I didn’t really get what he was saying… was it really that bad?” Kimiko squeaked.  
“His big fucking plan is to “capture” a couple of the other agents, brainwash them, use them to beat up fuckin uh, agent 3 for some reason… Then he wants me to help write a fresh track and build something for what he calls- “the final boss.”  
“Sounds like he has a grudge to me.” Vector smirked, “What you’ve been working on looks a hell lot more promising.”  
“The fuck??!” Marina jumped and looked at him “How did you know about that?!”  
“You thought we didn’t? You don't exactly make sure to see that nobody's following.”  
Marina looked at Kimiko, who blushed and looked to the side. “I-I was just.. Curious… I still don’t get how his plan is stupid.”  
Vector jumped on his chance to show off, “There's so much that could go wrong dammit! First off- what if the brainwashing doesn't work? Second, Why not brainwash agent 3 you’re setting yourself up for failure! And 3rd-”  
“We get it.” Marina cut Vector off who smirked. That fucking smirk….  
“I like your plan better. I don’t know if it’s going to work- In fact it’s probably *just* assss stupid but… It’s a giant mech-”  
“A mech?!” Kimiko’s looked at Marina, astonishment written in paragraphs across her entire face. “You’re building a mech all by yourself?!”  
“Shut the fuck up already! I don’t want him to know. I need to pretend that I’m all nice and good and help write a song before-”  
“Oh I get it! You want to show it off to Octavio to impress him and show your dedication.”  
“Kimiko I don’t give a shit about Octavio.” Marina deadpanned while Vector snickered like a fox.  
“I feel mixed.” He chimed in.  
“Yeah uh, nobody fucking asked Vector. Shouldn’t you be going back up to the surface?”  
“...Man you’re an asshole.”  
“Tell me something I don’t know. Get out.”  
“I was going to help build the mech buuuutttt..” He kicked a rock on the ground, it fell off the edge of the gorge, “Now I don’t know if I want to…”  
“Pretty head-ass of you to assume I want help-”  
Kimiko interrupted, “B-besides you aren’t exactly the best at um, machinery Vector…”  
His face turned bright red, Mairina scoffed and almost laughed, “really? Really? You-”  
“Shut up! I Know! I don’t have the talent for it! I can’t fucking look at something and know how to take it apart and put it back together! Fuck off!”  
He stormed off, not looking back.  
“O-oh… I shouldn’t have said something…” Kimiko weakly murmured, holding onto her arm and scratching the insides of her palms.  
“He’ll get over it. You good with your hands?”  
Kimiko hesitantly nodded, and after Marina was quiet, gears turning turning in her head. She eventually sighed.  
“You can help if you want. I recognize it’ll take me fackin’ ages if I do this on my own. Don’t get a-”  
“ThankyouI’lldomybesttohelpyou!” Kimiko yelled in one big breath  
“Cheesus christ-”

 

Thus, Marina quietly spent the daylight with Octavio, remixing and turning the wheels of music, spindling a melody that would capture the souls of many. But her nights were of bright flames and red hot metal and grease coating her hands. No rest to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary is both right and wrong yes?  
> Recently started track, I'm not very athletic but I'm trying my best. It's a shame that I have less time to write but, to be honest I had way too much time on my hands before. Hope you enjoy.


	7. Nothing to hold her back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end creeps closer

Marina was vaguely aware of the fact she's gotten used to life in the gorge. Her days in a rhythm, a schedule which had changed a bit as time went one. Vector was out and about as a spy on the surface he would stay long enough to give an update, then leave. She didn't have any clue how long she was down here, but she assumed it’s at least been months. Maybe a year. Didn't matter to her that much.  
Squid sisters were still just as popular as ever, they released a new album that got more popular than their old album. Whatever. That wasn’t exactly big news to her, the squid sisters have always been relevant, it seemed. The new pop star duo, Vanilla and strawberry-chan, released a hit single “Pop drop ice cream scoop” and they skyrocketed into big time popularity and took over the news segment where they announce the stages. Vector gave her a MP3 so she could listen to some of their music. She quietly listened to the bright bubbly voices over a bright electronic loop, and said;  
“That was fucking trash.” then crushed it under her boot. Now in pieces and broken beyond repair. He didn’t seem very surprised and kinda shrugged and moved on.  
Supposedly everyone forgot about Marina and assumed she fled to some country in the middle of buttfuck nowhere. Good. That was better.  
Her dreams had changed a bit. She still dreamed about… Pearl. Her bright cheery voice haunted her, days which she had that dream were the hardest out of them all. She also dreamed of screaming and crying as the traitors of Octavio and inklings were slaughtered under her foot. Those Dreams were much better. She loathed inklings and traitors with a passion, despite loathing Octavio as well. A ball of contradictions, Marina is. A part of her secretly was scared- Speaking of Octavio, Octavio’s plan that he had been meticulously working on getting right, the brainwashing being just right, ironing all the kinks and details out, and most importantly; the tunes. He was unoriginal as always and was working on building up his army by demanding everyone cut their tentacles off. Marina included, which she did. It was an odd sensation, her head felt so much lighter, and looking down at the tentacles writhing on the ground, and feeling hers sloooowly grow back was just creepy as shit; to be frank.  
Later she watched Vector cut off the giant blob on his head and she's never felt so.. Unsettled before. With a giant pair of gardening shears he raised up and in a swift motion, the blob fell off his head and onto the floor. She stared and stared, as like spiders the 4 tentacles withered out of its cocoon and squirmed onto the floor.  
She had nightmares about it during her midday nap. She never slept during the night these days, usually taking a 4 hour nap during the afternoon got her through everything, with the help of a few Kraken Energy drinks (trademarked). Kimiko tried to tell her a few times that it was “unhealthy” and her body was “going to quit on her. Bulllshit. Kimiko eventually dropped it after being told to shut up a few times. The good thing about sleeping through the day was that Pearl never appeared in her dreams. She did however, get a startling amount of dreams of a “hip and cool” kraken screaming about energy drinks whilst riding a skateboard.   
Maybe she should worry about that.

Either way, it seemed that it would be any day now that octavio’s shitty plan was ready to come into fruition. Today was the day he ordered his remaining army to their stations, she didn’t really see the point but whatever.  
Marina then realized it was unclear to her if he was going to attempt to steal the zapfish again, she really hadn’t paid attention to what they were doing- WAIT where the fuck are Kimiko and Vector going?!  
“Where the hell are you going?!”  
“Hm?” kimiko looked behind her. “O-oh! W-well I just got orders-”  
“Orders?!”  
“Y-yes. You see Octavio-”  
“He stationed us elsewhere.” Vector finishes, and shrugs, lit cigarette in his hand. The smoke floats up to the sky and disappears.  
“...Oh.”  
“Yeah… Sorry about your mech but it’s almost finished right?”  
“....Yeah.”  
“Don’t look so sad! I’ll-”  
“You little assuming-ass bitch! I don’t give a shit!”  
Kimiko looked shocked, saddened, then disappointed.  
“Okay.”

Marina finished it that night. The mech shone and gleaned against the heavy artificial lights, and reached the very top of the ceiling. It was huge. It was also hideous. Made entirely of scrap parts and anything they could have found, it was both trashy and dirty, and not aesthetically pleasing. Clashing colors and patterns adorned the masterpiece that vaguely looked like a gundam model. It only looked like it because she found one in the trash and thought it was a good start.  
Now that it was done, it was time for a test drive. 

She climbed up and into the cockpit, and pressed a button. It hummed and after a minute seemed to be willing to work. Excellent.   
For the controls, they found a wheel that seemed to be for a Sii U controller, with a few tweeks it seemed to be fine for movement. She carefully titled the wheel left. It responded to her touch like a dream, and the legs slowly moved in that direction.  
She turned it off and slid out.

Now that she had it… what wa she to do with it?

Revenge. A voice said.

This had all been for revenge. Against them. WHo cares what happens or who tries to stop you. You deserve to get revenge. They are the ones at fault. Not you. They are awful horrible people with frivolous ideas in their empty heads. Hideously ugly species who deserve to die horribly. They only have more limbs. Malarky-ass bullshit!  
She forced aside any other voices in her head who could have contradicted that one. She didn’t have a single person who could have told her otherwise.   
All alone. Only Octavio remained. 

That morning she came over to “Royal Remix Room” only to be waved away.   
“The song is only missing the final glitches, from me of course. Leave me alone until it’s done. “

That translates in her mind as “fuck off”which she did.   
Being alone she decided to fuck around with her newly built mech. Destroying the natural beauty of the gorge by pressing bright buttons from a baby toy to pick up and throw rocks of gigantic proportions. Her heart longed to do the same in inkopolis. 

And.   
It   
Was  
At  
That  
Moment  
She realized.   
Nothing held her back anymore. There was nothing, nobody to yell her she couldn’t do a thing. There was no reason for her to not do it. Other than her own qualms. But she wasn’t a pussy right?

“I am not. “  
And she took the cheap plastic wheel, into her hands, and tilted it forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been bit of a panster when it comes to writing, I don't like meticulously planning out everything (although maybe I should) my guess is about 2 chapters left but don't hold your breath on that. I doubt it's going to be longer than maybe 10 chapters though soooooo...  
> anyway anyway, I hope these chapters haven't been off-putting to anyone and still is gooodd....


	8. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that didn't go to plan.

“What the shell?!?!”  
Marina looked down to see a crowd had formed around her as she slowly moved forward. Their faces peered up to her in awe and confusion. Some were taking pictures with their squid-shaped shell phones. A thought occurred to her that she could squash them underneath her foot. Instead she pushed a button, the mech responded to her will and lifted the nearby building, there were loud gasps, then sweet screams as she threw it into another building, it collapsed into rubble, and a chain reaction started that ended up taking about at least 5 buildings. The screams of terror heightened, she took a deep breath, and it all became white noise.  
This was fine.  
This was right.  
She stormed through, with no care to what she hurt, or destroyed, she reaches the square where a familiar looking group peered up at her.

“Marina??! What the fish are you doing?!” Callie screamed at her.  
“Shut the fuck up before I kill you!” Was the logical response.  
She heard a loud thud of crinkling metal over her head, and agent 3 appeared before her eyes. It was clear she had super jumped onto the top of the mech. Shards of glass twinkled in the sun as flew at her. Agent 3 had used her trusty hero shot to break the glass and head inside the cockpit, which only had enough room for both of them. Marina lunged for her and her grip tightened around 3’s neck, who flailed widely and harshly kicked Marina away, the mech teetered left and right as this was happening. Crashing the pair into the sides. The fight turned nastier as they crashed and clanged against the walls, Marina sank her claws into 3’s face and dragged them down, fresh red dripped down. 3 screamed and shot marina square in the face. Marina was flung back into the control panel and the whole mech toppled to the ground.

And everything went dark… until she was staring her right square in the face.

“...Why did you do that Reena?”  
“...”  
Marina stared at her.  
“Why?”  
“....I’m not a pussy.”  
“Nobody thought you were. That wasn’t brave that was stupid- you could have died!”  
“I’m not dead?”  
“Not yet.”  
“I want to die.”  
She realized in that moment that it was true. The most truthful thing she’s said in… who knows how long.  
“Don’t. Please don’t die.”  
“...why?” Marina couldn’t think of a reason to why not.  
“There are people who need you. Tere’s places to see and things to do and… Music to make. Don’t look at me like that, I know you still love music. Making it with Octavio was fun wasn’t it?”  
“...I guess.”  
“Don’t give me such a hard time Reena-”  
“You’re not even real.” she snapped, “and you know I hate the nickname Reena.”  
“It wasn’t your fault.”

She remembered. 

The ground was freshly wet and slick. The sun sparkled on the freshly rained upon pavement. Marina helped a black umbrella- not for the rain but for battle. Usually they wouldn’t be walking to there without some sort of protection but it was only a block away from they were they figured it wasn’t necessary.  
“Hurry up!” Pearl rushed ahead of her, signature ankle boots splashing in the puddles, droplets sparkling.  
Marina laughed, “I’m coming Pearl!”  
Unfamiliar voices and faces surrounded them, mobbing them squealing about autographs and pictures and the like. Endless, endless, it was suffocating and pearl had disappeared from Marinas sight. She gently pushed them aside, muttering excuse me’s and thank yous just wanting to get out and grab pearl out of there, she just wanted to turf-  
Screaming, waliling, interrupts her thoughts and the crowd condenses around a staircase.  
Marina shoves them aside to swee what happened.

Head injuries is one of the most common forms of death amounsgt inklings. They don’t have bones, so there isn’t much to protect their brains. In the chaos of the large crowd, she had tripped down the stairs. Death was instant.

So stupid. It was so motherfucking stupid how it had happened… So damn quick….. So so damn quick… If only that crowd wasn’t there…. If only… that wouldn’t have had happened.

Marina woke to a blank white ceiling and the reality of her situation hit her. All that hard work lasted 20 minutes before she tried to kill Agent 3.. A thought that made her feel… something. Familiar it was, but she couldn’t decipher what the specific is.

 

“You’re awake.”  
Marina looked up at A blurry Marie and Callie, who focused in after not to long. Her head shifted to the side to get a better look at their face. They appeared solemn.

“Where am I?” she couldn’t muster up any bite into the question, it sounded weak and hoarse.  
“The hosquiddle.” Callie replied, her response lacking the enthusiasm she had remembered it having.  
“Agent 3 is fine, by the way. If you care. Just some scars on her face. It's a miracle neither of you died from any brain injury.”  
She felt a tinge of something again and something…. Wet. Came to her eyes and down her cheeks.  
“Are you crying?”  
“...I am?”  
Stupid stupid… How do you not know if you are crying or not? But the last time… The last time…  
“Why are you crying?”  
“Fuck you!” Marina squeezed her eyes shut and thrashed about the bed, white sheets, falling off her bed and onto the floor, rumpled. “Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!”  
Callie and Marie looked at her confused and alarmed  
“What-”  
“Pretending like you fucking care about me! Where the fuck were you all this time huh?!?!? Where were you after the funeral?! Where were you when I shut myself out?! Where were you when you were making you FUCKING ALBUM!”  
She threw the sheet at them and it landed lamely on the floor. Marie and Callie exchanged looks, Marie looked around shifting her eyes away from Marina and pulling at her collar. Callie like she was about to cry and Marina then realized she was crying.  
“W-well?! What do you have to say for yourselfs?!”  
“W-we thought you wanted to be left alone.’ Callie stammered  
“Horseshit!” Marina yelled back  
“Callie don’t make excuses. I’ll be honest with you Marina, neither of us knew what to do.” Marie tried to explain  
“The fuck you mean?!”  
“...Neither of us have dealt with death before. You weren’t the only one affected. 8, 4, Gramps, shell even Agent 3 were dealing with it. You know how much Pearl and you meant to 8, and how much Gramps loved having rap battles with Pearl and… Well, 4 just loved pearls vocals. We all were trying to deal with it… If we had known… that you…”  
Marina was full on crying, tears streaming down her face. How could she had been so stupid?! How could she had been so blind?! Why did she never realize…  
“...Then why… why did you never try to find me?”  
“We’re sorry Marina. We’re sorry! it was our fault that you got so far!!!” Callie nonsensically wailed, also full on crying.  
“We were but then… Public opinion… Made us change our minds. “ Marie stared at the floor.  
“...Oh.” So that was it.  
“We will never leave your side again Marina! Help you from thick and thin! The police will come to get you but we-we’ll talk to anyone! Change the court's opinion- You aren’t a maniac you’re just hurt and lost and sad and you need therapy!” Callie wailed and wailed and wailed.

A few sides of Marina fought. One wondered if she was really that far gone to need therapy. Another side chided her and said “of course you fucking twit.” Another was mad she made Callie cry, and the final was bitter and hateful and wanted Callie to shut the fuck up and quit pitying her. In the end, she did go on a murdering spree with a mech, even if she really didn’t she had every intent to and hurt 3 and that random reporter.

She found what that feeling was. Guilt. Sadness. Depressed. Depression?  
Maybe. Either way she had made her bed. Now she had to lie in it. Now she had to face the judge and live with whatever happened next. These are just the consequences of her actions. She sighed, stared at blubbering Callie, and spoke.  
“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was write about the 2 chapter thing. Next chapter is the FINAL one, and after that another chapter will close and a new will open. By that I mean a new fanfiction- I probably won't get around to the Megaman one I wanted to write so keep your eyes peeled for a new splatoon fanfic after this is done (if you're into that)  
> Spring break started (for me) this week (friday). Going on a cruise like... tomorrow so hopefully this will occupy whoever likes reading this until then.


	9. This isn't the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new beginning.

After recovering, sure enough the boys in blue came with shiny silver handcuffs to take her away. She had obliged without much argument. Just eating it happen. She only spent 2 weeks in jail, in that time she met her attorney. A prawn fish named Rasputin. He had a thick accent and his “whiskers” were jet-black and looked kinda like a moustache. He made bad puns which she she never reacted to and just mentally commented on how bad they were. Emotionally drained would be a good way to describe her during everything. About a week later she met a physiatrist. The riveting diagnosis after a good hour of talking was, “problems” Her feelings could be summarized as: “Mhm.”  
Another week went by and the day of the trial arrived. Callie and Marie and Rasputin pulled the strings and worked a few sympathy cards to pull the crowd and judge into a much lighter sentence. The media especially ate it up, they loved that shit more than cute pictures of puppies. Overnight her reputation improved and instead of being inkopolis #1 clownfish she was the sad and misunderstood, and was in grief. The result: a 300,000 dollar fine (chump change) and court-mandated therapy. Fine whatever. As long as she didn’t have to spend a few years in jail.  
Agent 4, 3, and 8 visited her the next week at her apartment. 4 and 8 apologized for not being there for her.  
“I didn’t even think about how it was hurting you Marina… all I thought about was Pearl… how y-you guys helped me out a-and when I first came to the surface- and I wasn’t some to help you out!” 8 was already crying. Marina patted the top of his head, it didn’t seem to have helped but it’s what felt natural, and he seemed to at least appreciate the gesture.  
“I listened to all of your songs on repeat for days! I just couldn't believe it… I should've said something to you.. anything. I’m sort…”  
“...I’m the one who lost it. It’s not your fault.” She looked over to 3’s freshly scarred face, “I’m really sorry about that 3…. I wish I hadn’t done that…”  
3 shrugged in response, Marina took it as a “don’t worry about it”, which was relieving.

The next day she met her therapist. A sea-urchin with the name Kimino. It made her think about Kimiko… how was she doing….?  
In her spacing out she only noticed a few things about her, she wasn’t as grouchy as you’d usually expect of a sea urchin, she seemed fresh and sweet enough. She tended to babble on and on and on… eventually Marina interrupted.  
“What do you do in therapy?”  
“Don’t think of this as therapy, think of this like… we’re friends! We hang out, talk about our feelings, we ask each other questions, I get to know you and you get to know me!”  
“Uh Huh. “ she smelt bullshit.  
“So what are you thinking about? What’s on your mind?”  
“A lot. “ true enough she guessed.  
“Start at the beginning then. You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to talk about. “  
Marina let a lot loose that first day. The guilt she felt for all the things she had done, the sadness of being away for so long, how everything was different, she’s been left behind. And… how much she missed Kimiko. Vector too she guessed.  
It was understood that she was also talking about Pearl.  
Kimino listened, nodded, jotted some things down, and told her to come back next week. 

…

The next weeks and months were a blur. Going by before she knew it, in a good way. Rather than being stuck in a dirty apartment that has long since been cleaned out, drinking her sorrows away, she’s been doing a little bit of everything, mostly with the other agents. Callie especially being clingy, a couple times she’s had to put her foot down, but she knows Callie has good intentions.  
Speaking of Agents, it went just about as great as you could have expected. Octavio got stuffed into a fish tank (they couldn’t find another giant snow globe.) , and agent 4 and 8 got lectured on Callie on how they got brainwash so easily- that Marie slapped her in the back of the head fir. The only good to come out of it is the song she and Octavio  
Particularly she’s begun to feel like herself again. Quitting smoking and drinking probably had something to do with it. She had also recently released a solo song, it being in memory of Pearl. It had that gotten #1 on the charts for several weeks in a row (even higher than stupid strawberry-chan) it caught a lot of attention. Not just for the fact after about 3 years Marina finally released a song- no it was its subject matter. It was surprising to a lot of people they were a couple. Even the squid sisters were shocked.  
“Seriously?!” Callie exclaimed, Marie’s eyebrows were raised and her eyes wide.  
“Yeah. “  
“Why didn’t you tell anybody?!” Marie shot Callie a look that says that was a stupid question- Marina still was willing to answer it.  
“A mix of things. The media would be all over that, and our manager said that since so many of fans-“  
“Yes we all know what the fans of yours like. “ Marie cut her off, “smart choice. It would’ve made your fanbase even more toxic than before. “

She had considered a solo career, but her therapist said to take a break for a few months before jumping into it. Things were not perfect, mental-health wise. When things got tough, and the crowds of people around her came to chaotic, her fingers twitched and the urge rose, to slash across the face and to see the wonderful red color drip down their face and down her fingers...  
However, she had been coping. Her therapist told her when things became too overwhelming to step back, take a deep breath, and ask herself- what is she seeing? Smelling? Tasting? Hearing? It helps her refocus. There’s also pills she takes that she calls “these.” No clue what they were for but after she started taking them the urge to “kill” has died down quite a bit, so, she guessed they were working.  
She once overheard her therapist talking how she may have a “phobia” of large crowds and was advising Callie and Marie to help her stay away from them.  
Phobia didn’t seem right to her, she wasn’t really scared of them… she just hated them.  
She told her about the dreams.  
The dreams of Pearl…. That have long since been gone. 

One particular day she felt like a coffee. Rarely she ever drank coffee so this was a rare event for her indeed. Regardless, she headed inside of “starfish seatea & coffee” to watch the cloudy dark sky while she sipped onto the bitter drink. Feel like some sort of hipster writer and make up deep meanings and second class poetry.  
Soon as she stepped in she saw people schmoozing and and sucking up the free WiFi and typing rapidly on their computers with their eyebrows glued together.  
Marina stood in line and glanced at the menu, quickly disregarding the choice of a coffee and eyeing dome of the more sugar-fueled drinks. She remembered on inkstagram the “narwhal” drink was popular with all the bloggers and shell snappers.  
“One caramel macchiato coming up!”  
No fucking- no fucking way.  
She leaned her body to the left glanced at the barista in the front of the line. She recognized those orange eyes.  
It was fucking kimiko.  
Kimiko caught her gaze and seemed just as surprise to see her. She stammered and accidentally dropped the change she was just about to hand back. Her face turned bright red as she crawled around on the floor, Marina had to admit, it was kinda funny. She apologized profusely to the person she’d supposed to give the change to and bid him goodbye.  
Marina approached, being next in line.  
“I-i can’t- what are you doing here Marina?!”  
“Getting a coffee. What are you doing here?”  
Her eyes darted around the café, and voice quite a considerable amount. Others were already muttering about how some random barista knew a pop star.  
“After… you know. Vector and I headed up for the surface. It’s hard getting used to this… but I’m starting to like life up here. “  
“Vector still a model?”  
Kimiko nodded. “Mm hmm. I’m starting to get a bit worried about him though… he’s been looking quite skinny and says how he isn’t hungry…”  
“Uh Oh. Hope he doesn’t have anorexia…”  
“Ano- what?”  
“...” Marina paused. “...I’ll explain later. Speaking of later, can I have your number? So we can hangout later?” She didn’t even give it a thought. It slipped out, without meaning to. Yet there weren’t any regrets.  
“U-um, y-yeah I just got a shellphone-“ suddenly she jumped, eyes wide. “W-Wait I’m still at work! I-I’ll give it to you after, u-um what do you-“  
Marina cut her off, laughing, kimiko’s adorable expression too much for her, which speaking of, she was frozen, mouth hanging open with a cup she was just about to write her name on.  
“What?” Marina asked, confused.  
“That’s the first time… your laugh sounded genuine. “

...

She dreamt that night. Of Pearl.  
“I’m proud of you Marina. I love you. “  
“I love you too. “  
She never dreamt of Pearl again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wah! Spring break is over, it's been a wonderful time writing this~! Thank you everyone whp read it! Mwah!  
> Next fanfic coming sooooooooon


End file.
